


Soulmate AU The One Color

by Triedtobeproductive



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Trial Stories Categ, WIP, soulmate au color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triedtobeproductive/pseuds/Triedtobeproductive
Summary: Typhical as hell but...Okay! Soulmate AU!Where you see all colors except one until, you meet your well—Soulmate.So person A, can't see the color blue. So on the way to work or somethin' within the pedestrian lane... BOOM! The sky suddenly had color and person A be like—SHIT! Where is person B?





	Soulmate AU The One Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aly! I did your thing tho it's not finished yet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aly%21+I+did+your+thing+tho+it%27s+not+finished+yet).



> Person A- hotshotstuff rich af= Richold Raulson  
> Person B- normal ass Solomon  
> R&R or RYR  
> The & was “accidentally” but intentionally made to look like a Y to say Your  
> Slogans: Restock&Reuse/Resell&Regain/ReapYRewards/  
> A lot of hate but that hate be “publicity” and publicity= marketing= attention=inteterest=profit= Restock Resell  
> Author’s note: I think I’m creating a manifestation of evil here like ironically unironic? Weird  
> Plutus Mammon Clauneck (also called Claunt)  
> Customer (Conditioning) Mentality: Family BR or FBR shortcut for Family Business R  
> Insults: Family Bitches or Bastard and Reapers  
> A Family of Death/Money/ Reap the rewards of others/ Evil

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What does the average person see in a day? Gray ceilings, dampen colors of reality...blue skies, white clouds, the blindingly bright indistinguishable color of the sun, little specs of the people's figure below...? Well yes, everything that was said is exactly right except for one thing; which is the sight or I guess “not” the sight that this person here can and cannot see right now. Quite ironically sad and funny really.

The start of the morning does not actually start “completely” for Richold as he was missing something evidently important but not like he ever cared about it; he’s learned the true value of things and what’s not above his five-story hotel room’s roof isn’t one of them. Getting off the bed he made his way to the shower room to freshen up at the early hour of 7 am as we all unfortunately do, he used his best set of hygienic ware and personal care products to groom and spiffy up as he was ordered to do so. He did his usual routine of bathe, eat and whatnot and as he was preparing to leave his mother rang him up asking him if he’s prepared for the biggest deal their family could ever seal, Richold answered with a plainly indifferent voice of assurance to his mother’s dismay. Honestly he couldn’t care less, he isn’t opposed but he isn’t for, the family business just never interested him plus they still had like three more siblings after him that they can raise and groom to be their next successor and including the preceding successor/s of the current one because that’s how much they control-I mean “care” about the future of their family even though its painfully obvious, at least when we’re out of public eye, that “the children”, not “their” children is ‘more of less of a concern’ to “the parents” because even the parents are still like “the children” to “the parents” prior and so on and so forth. Richold let out a dry chuckle at the thought but at the same time he can’t blame them as this has been a long running “tradition” but more like a literal business practice with the “families” and the “families” of those families being nothing but working cogs in a long running machinery never knowing when it’ll finally fry. Well I mean it worked out for them since no sensible person can’t and I mean CAN’T go on life without having been involved with their service and facility or used or rely on one of their products and mechanical systems at least once, oh and worst of all, because almost the entire country’s functionality for practical uses revolves around R&R these idiots-I mean these common folks won’t stop mentioning the goddamn accursed family business name. Each time Richold hears it, he has to constantly tell himself “this is the reason why I have a short fuse now so don’t make it fucking worse” and has to have a quick 5 minutes for himself to cool down, it took much longer before but for a man like Richold here; there ain’t nothing stopping him from keeping himself in check mainly because apparently he was told when he experience extreme anger he might embarrassingly show how “healthy” he was out in the open without his knowledge and to him that’s quite, in his words, “a big FUCKING INCONVENIENCE now ain’t it?!”. Well that out of the way and with the call being over 10 minutes ago, our main man leaves his “trust fund kid" apartment only to find his hyper sports car's engine internally damaged; "that's the last time I'll lend him anything, that fucker". With a heavy sigh and an irritating unresolve, Richold decided it be best to just make his way to the meeting place by foot; knowing it wasn't gonna talked that long and how short his allotted time is left. Out of the basement floor and onto the hot open air he went, walking without a care in the world surrounded by people who had been consumed by his family's fake world; nothing felt real anymore. Try as he might, Richold could never muster the ability to actually "care" about something or someone. Perhaps, its because he's been conditined just as heavily and effectively as the rest of the sheep in the world in how everything felt planned and orchestrated even his own birth was not a choice of his own; I mean how could it be? It's bad enough this world has manifested tangible god-like beings but to think, though not proven, there's an actual supreme being that has full control over everything and everyone that is more god-like than the ego of his own family...How annoying, Richold thought everything fel annoying just thinking about it which is also why he stopped trying to make sense out of anything; "Introspection is my curse, it has ruined me". 

Passing through the walk cross on the road, his most hated fate happened unbeknowest to him.

"Someone once said what doesn't kill you, only make you stronger" and what I say to that is "Bullshit". He thought as he was working his shift at a cabaret place for men; hey! you gotta make a living somehow and what's the best way to get easy quick and helluva lot of cash for poor working students like Silmon here? Well flaunting and selling your body to desperate pathetic married and seemingly 'impotent for their wives' men of coarse! ...Okay yeah this is bad but please "sue me or curse me" in a sarcastic uncaring tone is what Silmon would always think to say to any person, including his conscience, whenever he is being told off on what he's doing. 

Richold is an ass but hes learned that the sky doensnt mean shit and that means he also couldn’t care less who his soul mate is because he will know of their specific idenitity existance by just miraculously seeg that damn beautiful sky hes always been told of to compensate his “color blindess” (they thought either intentionally or unintentionally) Richold ass is a rich motherfucker who has to got arrange meeting so hanfving a soul maet puts abunder on th parents plans Rihocls pretty wchill with his parents an family lineage so he’s also pretty alright weith a pretty wife but then again he also has seen the appeal of a sturdy dick- I mean the appeal of a guys ass I MEAN the undertNDING TO LEARn to appreciation male companionship btww will I make Richold An angry(?)(where di I diea come form?) RICHC ashf horny hoe (switch??) (idk if he’s opposed to this?) “We’ll be right by YOU” Silmon is a poor working students who has learned the art of cross dressing he doesnt trick men out of their money using his face abd effemiate body...alone! He has the establishment doing that for him hes just doing his job Richold doesnt hate because he gets what Silmon is doing for himself and sees hes mroe than capable to ahndle himself in jobs and situations like and since Silmon is also someoen that differentiate and amke a choce whzt job he wants anf would do Richold doesnt see him as putiful But Silmon is exasperated by Eichold as his whole being why? Silmon just hates rich people fuck em hntil they get to experience life int he hood he aint aplannig on giving his hesrt to some trust fund kid Silver spoon vs Survival


End file.
